Pour un monde libre
by Ptitemysty
Summary: Que ferait-on pour vivre dans un monde libre ? En l'occurrence, Harry se sacrifierait pour que les autres puissent y vivre. Petit OS


Voilà un mini OS tout en légèreté, juste une petite tranche de vie qui peut laisser sur sa faim, mais je l'aime bien ainsi ^^

Bonne lecture et merci !

* * *

 ** _Pour un monde libre_**

\- Potter ! _Criai-je alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de porte._

Je venais de lui faire partager mes souvenirs. Il devait mourir. J'avais protégé un enfant, nous l'avions regardé grandir, devenir un homme, tout ça, pour ça… Il avait regardé mes souvenirs sans dire un seul mot, je crois qu'il savait, qu'il s'en doutait.

Il se retourna vers moi, je ne voyais plus rien de l'enfant de 11 ans que j'avais aperçu pour la première fois à Poudlard. J'avais un homme, jeune, mais un homme qui en a trop vu, trop fait, et pour qui tout s'arrêtera bientôt. Son regard vert me transperça de douleur, c'est la dernière fois, la dernière fois que j'y vois de la vie.

\- Professeur… _Me dit-il en me regardant avec respect, et cette lueur que je n'avais vue que dans les yeux d'Albus._ Je crois que tout cela n'a que trop duré. Il est temps maintenant. _Dit-il calmement._

\- Vous allez vraiment y aller, maintenant ? _Demandai-je d'une voix que je voulais détacher._

\- Je crois… Que je m'étais fait à l'idée. _Dit-il fataliste._

\- Je viens avec vous… Je ne peux pas vous…

\- Non ! _Dit-il d'une voix forte et déterminée._ Il reste Nagini à tuer. Puis Voldemort. _Dit-il ses yeux flamboyants de détermination et de confiance._ Les élèves ont besoin de vous. Le monde sorcier a besoin de vous. Vous avez montré votre véritable allégeance en n'allant pas le rejoindre, je ne prendrai pas le risque de vous faire tuer.

Un douloureux silence s'éternisa entre nous deux, il a raison, je dois le laisser partir mais une partie de mon cœur ne le veut pas, espérant vainement trouver une solution pour ne pas en arriver là. Mais il n'y en a pas, cela doit se passer ainsi, bien que cette idée me révulse au plus haut point. Il se tourne à nouveau vers la porte.

\- Le monde sorcier ne vous mérite pas, Severus Snape. Vous avez sacrifié bien plus que quiconque dans cette guerre et je suis certain que ce monde ne saura pas vous remercier comme il se doit. _Dit-il tout bas, avant de se retourner une dernière fois vers moi, la main prête à ouvrir la porte du bureau directorial._ Merci, pour tout. _Dit-il avant d'ouvrir la porte en sortant sa cape d'invisibilité et de partir dans le couloir._

\- C'est toi qui as sacrifié bien plus que quiconque, Harry. _Dis-je dans un murmure que personne n'était là pour entendre._ Moi je ne suis personne, j'ai fait des erreurs et j'en paie le prix. Toi tu n'as rien demandé. _Murmurai-je toujours alors qu'une larme glissa silencieusement sur ma joue._

Je fais le tour de mon bureau, ce bureau vide de vie. Il ne ressemble en rien au bureau de Dumbledore, il est froid comme l'image que je devais donner de moi. Je tourne la bibliothèque qui cache le tableau d'Albus, il est là, il a tout entendu. Il me regarde les larmes aux yeux, nous n'avons pas besoin de mot, tout cela est tout aussi douloureux pour l'un que pour l'autre. Si nous agissons rapidement, si tout se passe comme prévu, la guerre sera enfin terminée, mais dans un certain sens, nous avons aussi perdu. La mort d'Harry Potter n'aurait pas dû être nécessaire, ce n'est pas comme ça que cela doit se passer. Pourtant, nous avons, Albus et moi, réfléchis pendant des heures à une autre alternative, en vain.

\- Pour être le digne représentant de la maison Gryffondor et parce qu'il a choisi de se sacrifier pour que nous puissions tous vivre dans un monde en paix, j'accorde 1000 points, à Harry Potter. _Dis-je dans un souffle avant de partir à mon tour._

HPSS HPSS

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était revenu avec la dépouille d'Harry Potter, bien que je m'y attendais, mon cœur battait douloureusement dans ma poitrine. Minerva poussa un cri de douleur quand nous vîmes le corps d'Harry dans les bras d'Hagrid. Tout le monde resta silencieux, pour ma part, je ne pouvais rien dire, je n'en avais pas la force.

Quand il se mit à nous parler de sa victoire, de son emprise sur le monde sorcier, tout le monde se réveilla et cria contre lui. Il lança plusieurs sorts de mutismes qui n'ont pas eu l'effet escompté, car après quelques secondes les protestations se firent de nouveau entendre. Quand il demanda qui voulait le rejoindre avant de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, personne ne bougea, moi, encore moins.

Sous l'insistance de ses parents, Drago Malfoy avança d'un pas incertain. Le Mage Noir ne fit rien, mais il est certain que le jeune Malfoy ainsi que toute la famille recevraient une séance de torture pour cet affront. Mais je me promis intérieurement qu'il n'en serait rien, le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera mort d'ici peu. Neville Londubat commença à parler, mais je ne l'écoutais pas, mes yeux ne cessaient de fixer Nagini.

Ce maudit serpent était juste là, ondulant au pied de son Maître comme un bienheureux. Mais avant que j'aie eu le temps d'établir un plan pour le tuer, Hagrid demanda où était passé Harry alors que le Choixpeau brûlait sur la tête de ce pauvre Londubat. Et avant d'avoir pu esquisser un geste, il sortit du Choixpeau l'épée de Godric Gryffondor et transperça le serpent qui s'élançait devant lui pour protéger son Maître. La tête du serpent roula jusqu'au pied de Voldemort, le mouvement de panique à la disparition d'Harry l'avait déconcentré.

C'est plus déterminé que jamais que je serre ma baguette dans ma main et engage le combat contre Voldemort. Il ne reste plus que lui, et je suis déterminé à le tuer. Pour Harry, où qu'il soit, pour Lily, pour Dumbledore et pour tous ceux que je n'ai pas pu aider pour garder ma couverture. Après quelques secondes seulement, un corps se colla derrière moi alors que je vis du coin de l'œil bon nombre de Mangemorts transplaner. Je compris rapidement quand j'entendis la personne derrière moi lancer un sort. Harry, Harry Potter est, par je ne sais quel miracle, vivant.

De nombreuses personnes nous rejoignirent, nous nous protégions les un, les autres, nous étions Harry et moi en duel contre Voldemort. Les autres, je ne saurai dire qui, nous protégeaient. Je vis un projectile passer au-dessus de ma tête et éclater près de Voldemort, une fumée blanche et épaisse en sortit. Harry n'avait pas l'air surpris, connaissait-il ? Pendant que j'évitais à un sort de toucher Harry, celui-ci lança un Expelliarmus alors que Voldemort répliqua presque aussitôt avec un Avada Kedavra. À mon plus grand étonnement, les deux sorts s'entrechoquèrent et se retournèrent vers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, mon propre Avada Kedavra arriva au même moment que le sort d'Harry et l'Avada de Voldemort qui lui revenait. Les trois sortilèges le touchèrent presque au même instant, sa baguette vola dans l'air alors qu'il tomba mort au sol.

Une vive douleur me prit dans l'avant-bras, ma marque me brûlait. Les Mangemorts encore debout transplanèrent immédiatement, espérant pouvoir se sauver avant d'être attrapé. Le combat cessa si soudainement que nous en fûmes tous surpris. Le silence qui régna par la suite fût presque assourdissant, mais quelques secondes plus tard des cris de joie se firent entendre et ce bonheur fut contagieux.

\- Merci… _Me murmura Harry à l'oreille après m'avoir sauté dans les bras._

Par réflexe, je resserre mes bras autour de lui, me laisse aller à cette joie d'être enfin libre. Il se détacha de moi et je sentis comme un vent glacial s'emparer de mon corps, mais je n'eus pas le temps de faire un geste que plusieurs mains serrèrent la mienne, avec des félicitations et des remerciements de toute part.

HPSS HPSS

J'aurai pensé être traité en traître, comme un Mangemort lambda, voire pire, j'ai tué Dumbledore après tout. Je l'aurai largement mérité. Mais il n'en fut rien, Dumbledore avait laissé avant sa mort, une fiole de souvenirs à Harry, qu'il avait promis de ne pas regarder avant la fin de la guerre, dans l'espoir qu'il y survive. Il l'avait placé dans son coffre, en lieu sûr. Ce n'était rien d'autre que les souvenirs de mon allégeance envers l'Ordre du Phœnix, et le fait qu'il m'avait demandé de le tuer, pour sauver l'âme de Drago et parce qu'il allait mourir dans tous les cas.

Mais en plus de cela, Harry Potter et de nombreuses personnes présentes pendant la bataille finale avaient plaidé en ma faveur, disant que je n'avais pas rejoint les Mangemorts à l'arrivée de Voldemort. Et surtout, que je m'étais battu contre le Lord Noir lui-même, et que j'avais même lancé l'Avada, avec Harry, qui a définitivement mis fin à la guerre. J'avais eu le droit à un jugement sur le feu, quelques heures après la bataille, en une heure tout était bouclé.

C'est donc en homme libre, dans un monde libéré de l'oppression, que j'ai repris ma place en tant que Directeur de Poudlard, Minerva ne se trouvant plus assez jeune pour occuper ce poste. C'est avec difficulté, mais plus serein que jamais, que j'ai rejoint ce qui est maintenant, mon école, pour fêter notre victoire et commencer à reconstruire Poudlard avec de nombreux volontaires. L'école devrait rouvrir en Septembre, la vie devait reprendre, la page devait être tournée.

Bien qu'elle fût difficile à tourner, elle le fut peu à peu pour tout le monde. Les larmes ont coulées autant de temps qu'il l'a fallu, et la joie reprit sa place dans ce monde de paix.

HPSS HPSS

\- Potter ! _Criai-je alors qu'il avait la main sur la poignée de porte._

\- Professeur. _Dit-il dans un souffle, tout cela ne rappelant que trop bien une scène douloureuse._ Je crois que tout cela n'a que trop duré. Il est temps maintenant… _Dit-il calmement._

\- Ne pars pas… S'il te plait… _Suppliai-je presque._

Harry se retourna vers moi, me regardant avec une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Tout cela était compliqué, pour lui comme pour moi. Nous venions tout juste de rentrer de la fête au Ministère qui était en l'honneur des un an de la victoire contre Voldemort et en mémoire pour tous ceux tombés au combat. Harry avait repris pour une huitième année, il n'avait pas voulu entrer à l'école des Aurors bien qu'on lui ait proposé, ne voulant plus se battre.

Nous jouions tous les deux, l'un avec l'autre, nous cherchant, nous trouvant rarement. Il y avait les regards, les gestes, les mots, nous avions laissé de côté nos différends, ils s'étaient envolés il y a précisément un an maintenant, quand je lui avais annoncé la triste vérité.

\- Pourquoi ? _Demanda-t-il presque si bas que j'ai bien failli ne pas entendre._

Je le regarde de haut en bas, admirant cet homme en face de moi dans son smoking noir. Je sais que je dois lui dire, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'il ressent les mêmes choses que moi, mais… Et si ce n'était pas le cas ? La peur me tiraille le ventre, mais je me dois de lui dire, même si c'est encore un élève, même si j'ai le double de son âge, même si sa mère a été ma meilleure amie. Je m'approche doucement de lui, collant mon corps au sien alors qu'il recule doucement jusqu'à être contre la porte. Mon cœur bat tellement vite que j'en ai mal, je me rapproche jusqu'à sentir son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres. Mes mains se posent sur sa taille alors que les siennes s'accrochent à mes épaules.

\- Je t'aime… _Dis-je dans un souffle avant de l'embrasser._

Fin


End file.
